Kinda Hot
by dorydafish
Summary: Santana describes what she sees in her boyfriend, Dave Karofsky, to the rest of the Glee girls and one Kurt Hummel - 'Have you guys noticed how big his hands and feet are? Let's just say, everything is in proportion...' - SANTOFSKY/KURTOFSKY SCRIPT


**_So I figure I might put a few more of these up here, seeing as I've not really been writing anything outside small little scenes._**

**_It's better than nothing right?_**

* * *

><p><em>*Santana pulls Dave in for a kiss in full view of Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Kurt outside of the choir room. She doesn't miss Dave sneaking a quick glance at Kurt's down turned reaction before he head's to football practise. Santana sighs dreamily before heading in*<em>

**Rachel: **_*hands on hips*_ How can you kiss him? He's a homophobic bully. It's like you've forgotten what he did to Kurt.

**Santana:** _*glares*_ He's changed! He's a Bully Whip now! And he apologised to Kurt. Isn't that right, Kurt?

**Kurt: **_*shrugs*_ Sure. We're on agreeable terms now.

**Tina: **_*makes a face*_ He's still gross.

**Santana:**_ *irritated*_ Gross? Have you not seen him lately?

**Mercedes:** We try not to look at that horrible excuse for a boyfriend you have.

**Santana:** _*getting angry at the insult*_ Well maybe if you looked closer, you'd see how hot his arms are.

**Mercedes:** _*raises an eyebrow*_ Arms?

**Santana:** I bet Kurt couldn't even wrap both his hands around one of his biceps. I could stay in those arms forever…

_*Santana sighs dramatically*_

**Kurt:** _*rolls his eyes sarcastically*_ David's arms are great. Okay, now let's get back to the set list-

**Santana:** _*interrupts*_ Not just his arms. His chest. He's got a real man's chest. Not like Finn or Sam or Mike's. With hair. And after we, you know, it's amazing to fall asleep on his chest, all cuddled up and warm. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about Kurt. What with you having a boyfriend now.

**Kurt:** _*squeaks*_ What?

**Santana: **Yeah. Isn't it amazing to fall asleep in the Hobbit's arms after sex? even though his arms are sticks compared to _David's_.

**Mercedes:** He and Blaine haven't done it yet.

**Kurt:** MERCEDES! I'd rather you didn't tell Santana about my love life.

**Mercedes: **What? We're all friends.

**Kurt: **We are not talking about this. Can we go back to-

**Santana:** Did I mention Dave's thighs. Pure muscle from all the football he plays. It's so hot.

**Kurt:** Oh let me guess, next you're going to tell us about your favourite part, his package?

**Santana:** That's not my favourite part. What's up with the dirty mind? Sexually frustrated because you're not getting any, Kurt? But now you mention it, have you guys noticed how big his hands and feet are?

_*Everyone shrugs*_

**Santana: **Let's just say, _everything_ is in proportion…

**Kurt:** _*uncomfortable*_ This conversation is getting ridiculous, we were meant to be practising our-

**Santana: **If you really wanted to know, my favourite part about Dave, are his eyes.

**Kurt: **_*confused*_ His eyes?

**Santana: **His eyes. I could get lost in them for hours. The greens, browns and golds. His eyes are fucking beautiful.

_*At that moment Brittney walks in and Santana looses her nerve and everyone turns quiet*_

**Brittney:** What are we talking about?

**Rachel:** How Santana's gone insane.

* * *

><p><em>*Kurt walks out of Glee practise and sees Dave Karofsky standing outside waiting for Santana. The shock makes him drop his French textbook. Both boys bend down to pick it up but Dave gets there first. As he hands the book to Kurt, Kurt takes in the jock's large hands, then his arms, his wide chest, and when he looks up, the exact colour of Dave's eyes*<em>

**Dave:** Hey, you okay? You look a bit pale.

**Kurt: **_*stammers*_ I…I…Got…

**Dave: **Kurt?

_*Dave's walks closer concern etched on his face, and puts an arm on Kurt's shoulder*_

**Kurt:** _*eyes widen at the touch*_ I…I…have to go.

_*Kurt rushes down the hallway as Santana comes out of the choir room*_

**Dave: **_*pissed*_ What the hell did you say to him? He's fucking terrified of me again.

**Santana:** _*smirks*_ That wasn't Kurt's scared face.

**Dave:** Oh really? So what was it then?

**Santana:** That was his _'Oh shit, David Karofsky is kinda hot'_ face.

**Dave:** _*disbelief*_ Say what now? What the fuck did you say?

**Santana: **_*shrugs*_ I may have pointed out some of your more attractive assets.

**Dave: **You did what?

**Santana:** You're welcome, big guy.

_*Spotting Rachel glaring at them, Santana kisses him on the cheek and entwines their fingers dragging a stunned Dave behind her*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think I've built up the Dave and Santana relationship a bit too much in my head. But I love the way that they could work.<em>**

**_Hopefully we see a bit more of it in Season 3, even though I don't think we will._**

**_DDF_**

**_XXX_**


End file.
